Staple guns and other tacker tools are known for fastening paper, cardboard, or similar thin materials to wood or other substrates. An additional application for staple guns is to hold electrical wires or similar items in place. The staple is installed over and around the wire. Typically staple guns are effective for only one or the other application. Single purpose wire staplers have a permanent notched extension downward from the front end to position the staple over the wire. This feature, however, prevents the staple from seating flush when used for ordinary materials. Tackers with a built-in wire guide are known. However, such devices are either complex, hard to use, and/or not compact when installed within or to a tacker device.